Burning in the skies
by Franiam
Summary: A Jori Fanfiction: Tori y Jade tuvieron una experiancia extranormal.. Todo cambiara
1. Chapter 1

_Que tal queridos lectores, hoy les he traído esta historia que se supone es de terror-horro, no mucho pero si, are lo posible. Espero les guste. Respecto al otro fic, lo subiré pronto muchas gracias por sus comentarios, pero es que lo que en realidad quería hacer era una historia como esta._ _Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: VIC__**TORi**__OUS Not mine_

Acababa de terminar la clase de Sikowitz, fue un día muy pesado porque el maestro quería elaborar una obra y nadie se ofrecía a ayudarlo pero al salir fui la última así que me escogió a mí, así que acepte y me quede como una hora con él, lo cual no se me ocurrió nada, bueno no se nos ocurrió nada, él se quedó dormido así que decidí irme. Llegue a mi casillero cuando sentí que alguien me aventó y me cerró el casillero por sorpresa. Claro era Jade, quien se quedó con Lane por haber golpeado a Sinjin con el puño cerrado.

**-Hey Vega!, Que haces aquí tan tarde? Trina olvido que tenía una hermana?-** Sonrió

**-No, me quede porque tenía que ayudar a Sikowitz como la buena alumna que soy. Al menos no estoy aquí por golpear a Sinjin**

**-Okay Vega, no me provoques-** Me amenazo

**-Bueno entonces me voy**

**-Espera ahora que no hay nadie, sabias que hay cosas Hollywood Arts, cosas muy extrañas?**

**-No, y si con cosas extrañas te refieres a ''Fantasmas'' creo que no me interesa**

**-Vamos Vega, lo mejor de eso, es que dicen que todo pasa en el teatro Caja Negra**

**-Gracias pero no, creo que prefiero tomar un taxi e irme a casa**-Dije casi al salir por la puerta pero ella me jalo por el brazo y me llevo al Teatro Caja negra-**No jade no quiero ir contigo**-Dije algo sarcástica, no quería ir pero me ha obligado.

**-Se dicen muchas rumores aquí en ''HA'' pero no sé si creerlo hasta comprobarlo así que tú me ayudaras**-Me dijo mientras entrabamos al estudio y se para en medio del teatro-**Dicen, justamente donde estoy parada una chica llamada Ann estaba justo haya arriba y por un descuido de ella cayo y murió instantáneamente. Lo que se dice es que si te paras aquí donde estoy yo y dices ''Ann, Ann, Ann ven por mí'' no sé cuántas veces, viene y se lleva tu alma. No muy terrorífico pero llamativo **

**-Jade, sabes que a mí no me gustan ese tipo cosas Me aterran! No sé por qué me obligas a hacer esto-**Exclame. El hecho de que Jade me traiga al teatro y me diga que se aparece alguien que se roba tu alma no es divertido, mucho menos que se ha muerto en la escuela en la que estudias.-**Mira Jade yo solo quiero irme a mi casa estoy muy**...-

**-Ann, Ann...**-Empezó a decir pero no la deje terminar, fui y le tape la boca.

**-Por dios Jade! No lo digas, que te pasa?**-La mire incrédula- **Yo… Ya me iré a mi casa**- Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada, si cerrada!- **Jade! Si esto es una broma de mal gusto no quiero jugar, no me gustan este tipo de bromas.**

**-Nadie está jugando Vega no sé porque la puerta está cerrada**-Se dirigió a la puerta para asegurarse-**Bueno, si está cerrada, supongo que los intendentes no saben que estamos aquí. Mira siempre supe que eras una cobarde, pero veamos hasta donde llega tu cobardía así que intentémoslo y horita buscamos la salida**-Me dijo mientras se paraba en medio del teatro de nuevo

**-No jade! Soy una cobarde a mucha honra así que ábreme la puerta o gritare lo más fuerte que pueda... -** Amenace

-**Está bien, lo are si tú dices lo de Ann conmigo, que dices? No pasara nada son solo rumores Que sería peor que estar aquí contigo?**

**-Estar conmigo no es lo peor que te puede pasar**- Dije enojada-**Pero está bien lo are siempre y cuando tu… estés a mi lado me da miedo este tipo de cosas-**La sujete del brazo los más fuerte que pude.

**-No Vega! No seas cobarde, bueno ya lo eres pero trata de no serlo**

**-Es eso o así de simple no lo hago**-Solo rodo los ojos y me sujeto junto a ella. Empezó a hablar pero no paso absolutamente espero durante diez segundos y volvió a repetirlo.

_-''Ann, Ann, Ann ven por mí, ven por nosotras''_ **… Supongo que lo que dicen es mentira, así que ahora me podrías soltar…**- Me dijo cuando en ese instante las luces del teatro se apagaron y me aferre más a ella.-**Vega, suéltame me estas sofocando-**Trato zafarse de mi pero seguía aferrada, tenía miedo.

**-No, tengo miedo**-Cerré mis ojos, solo sentía que Jade se movía y empezó a gritar

**-Abran esta maldita puerta!-**Las luces se encendieron, cuando entonces mire a Jade que de la nada empezó a salirle sangre de la nariz

**-Oh por dios! Jade tienes sangre en la nariz**-Grite. Ella toco rápidamente u nariz y le empezó a escurrir más sangre de lo común. Rápidamente fui a la puerta para tratar de abrirla pero fue en vano.

**-Muévete Vega!-**Me aventó y caí de sentón-**Quien carajos cerró la puerta! ABRAN!-**Gritaba mientras yo me levante y me quite mi suéter para evitar su derrame de sangre

**-Ten**-Le di el suéter -**Siéntate tratare de encontrar la salida.**

Me dirigí a una pequeña puerta que estaba en la esquina del escenario, la puerta daba al patio. Le avise rápidamente a Jade, salimos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos dirigimos al baño debo suponer que ya era algo tarde el sol estaba por ocultarse. Estando en el baño Jade comenzó a limpiarse la sangre que le escurría, yo solo le ayudaba limpiando el suéter.

**-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado… No sé qué paso**-Susurro mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el lavabo y miraba al espejo algo pensativa.

**-Nunca debimos haber hecho eso** –Le dije, de repente tocaron en la puerta del baño, fui a revisar quien era y mi corazón se paralizo en ese momento no había nadie, retrocedí levemente hacia donde estaba Jade. Seguía sin poder creer que pasaba**.- Debemos irnos ahora**-Dije exasperada

**-Quien era?** –Me miro con terror pero no reaccionaba- **Demonios reacciona Vega**

**-No era nadie**-Le dije seriamente, con la mirada perdida-**No hay nadie en la escuela a estas horas Jade, debemos irnos ya**

Sin pensarlo dos veces salimos y subimos a su auto, lo que haya pasado fue la peor experiencia en mi vida. Jade estaba sin habla, creo que a pesar de creerse muy valiente a ella también la asustado. Llegamos a mi casa, yo solo le di las gracias pero ella solo me ignoro. Cuando entre a mi casa estaba mi mamá viendo la televisión, me pregunto qué porque me había tardado en llegar lo único que dije es que ayudaba al profesor con una obra y eso basto. Mi papa se había ido de viaje una semana así que solo éramos trina, mi mama y yo en casa. Fui directo a mi cuarto para tomar una ducha cuando en eso escuche que susurraban mi nombre, fue algo leve pero escalofriante me revolvió el estómago escuchar eso, pero voltee para todos lado mi cuarto estaba vacío. En el momento que me desvestía para irme a bañar, estoy cien por ciento segura que algo había tocado mi hombro, fue algo más bien como un rose, lo alcance a sentir así que rápidamente me desvestí y entre a la regadera. Al terminar de bañarme, me fui a acostar con la idea de que algo raro me está pasando. Que ya nada sería como antes. Sera por lo que paso hoy con Jade? Era lo único que pensaba.

¿Qué les pareció? Rara?.. Bueno espero les haya gustado para seguirla continuando. Si quieren algo más terrorífico pronto, la historia se irá desarrollando ya verán :D Saludos buen fin de semana. _FranIam_


	2. Pesadilla

_Hey que tal? He aquí un nuevo capítulo disfrútenlo._

_VIC__**TORi**__OUS NO ME PERTENECE_

* * *

_Me encontraba sentada en el salón aun lado de André, no sé de qué hablaba el maestro no entendía nada, solo alcanzaba a escuchar susurros, muy ligeros pero claramente podía escuchar mi nombre; voltee hacia donde Jade estaba, ella estaba mirándome sin ninguna expresión. Dirigí mi mirada hacia André, alcanzo a sonreírme pero en ese entonces su cara, todo él se empezó a desvanecer, todos en el salón desparecer el salón a excepción mía y Jade. El salón torno a un color rojo sangre, las esquinas estaban oscuras, muy apenas alcanzaba a distinguir a Jade entre las penumbras; El salón poco a poco estaba por desaparecer… Corrí directo con ella, estaba en estado de shock, una tras otra lagrima empezaron a caer por su bello rostro. Sostuve su cara y evite que su rostro desfigurara con tanto rímel, me senté frente a ella y le pregunte __**''Jade tranquila aquí estoy, Necesito que reacciones, deja de llorar por favor!'' **__Simplemente se acercó a mi oreja y susurro __**''No puedo Tori sé que vendrá por mí''**__ entonces beso mi mejilla y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Gritos se empezaron a escuchar y entonces_… Desperté, todo era un mal sueño, una vil pesadilla. Me sentía tan confundida, fue tan real el sueño me sentía tan fuera de la realidad. Decidí bajar para ir a desayunar, lo único bueno que me podía pasar el día de hoy es que era viernes, así que tendría todo un fin de semana relajarme y olvidarme de ese tonto sueño. Termine de desayunar y fui a pedirle a Trina que me llevara a la escuela.

**-Qué te pasa hermanita? Has estado callada todo el camino**

**-No sé Trina, no pude dormir bien… **

**-Y no quieres un café?**

**-Casi no me gusta el café pero sí, me vendría bien.**

-**Bueno para cuando lleguemos a ''HA'' te compres uno-**Sonrió.

-**Creí estabas preocupada por mí.**

**-Lo estoy, pero no por un mal sueño te comprare un café, por cierto. El día de hoy saldré con unos amigos así que no me esperes.**

**-Sabias que eres la mejor hermana?**

**-Lo sé**

Al llegar a ''HA'' fui directo con Festus para comprar el café, pero ya estando ahí vi una solitaria Jade tomando café en una banca de la escuela. Decidí olvidar el café para ir hablar con ella.

**-Déjame tomar a gusto mi café**

**-Vengo en paz, Que haces tan sola?-Pregunte amablemente**

**-No sé qué es más tonto, tu o tu pregunta, pero espera**-Pauso para pensar sarcásticamente**- tu eres tonta, Beck y yo no somos novios, estoy sola porque quiero-**Se levantó bruscamente, pero yo la detuve para que no se fuera

**-Espera, necesito hablar contigo. Con lo que paso ayer, llegue a mi casa y algo muy raro me sucedió…-**No termine de hablar cuando todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro_. Volví a aquel sueño en el salón, vi a Jade a mi lado perdida en la nada, trate de acercarme a ella pero unas pálidas y maltratadas manos recorrieron desde su espalda hasta aferrarse a ella. La puerta del salón se abrió instantáneamente, llevándose a Jade por la fuerza. El fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose me hizo reaccionar, corrí pero era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente oscuro afuera no distinguía nada, empecé a golpear la puerta estaba perdiendo la cabeza… Como se pudieron llevar a Jade de esa manera? Repentinamente una terrorífica cara se formó en la puerta parecía no tener ojos, tenía tanta sangre en la cara, caí directo al piso. Empecé a llamar a Jade Donde estaba?... no pude contener el llanto, estaba sola, sola en un cuarto que se desvanecía poco a poco. De un momento a otro sentí a alguien o algo, sentía su presencia detrás de mí. Susurraba mi nombre tan claro, en seguida un miedo recorrió mi cuerpo un miedo que quemaba mi ser. El sueño empezó a tomar forma, alcance a verla borrosamente. _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la enfermería de la escuela con Jade frente a mí y el ceño fruncido. La abrase tan rápido y fuerte como pude, tenía miedo, estaba llorando ese sueño me estaba torturando. El hecho de verla a salvo me hizo sentir más tranquila y más cuando respondió a mi abrazo.

**-Siento si te desperté, es solo que te escuche decir mi nombre, entonces estabas llorando…-**Apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía con delicadeza

**-Tuve la peor pesadilla en mi vida, todo parecía tan real, fue terrible. Tengo tanto miedo-**Sollozaba. Este sueño se está haciendo recurrente

**-No pasa nada, aquí estoy**-Me susurraba mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Creo que el hecho de que este ella aquí me hace sentir bien.

**-Jade, Que, que fue lo que me paso?-** Me aleje un poco de ella para tocar mi cabeza algo confundida, tenía un vendaje que cubría toda mi frente.

**-Te desmayaste mientras me hablabas te golpeaste, comenzaste a desangrar, te traje a la enfermería y heme aquí. Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?**

**-Si por favor, me duele mucho la cabeza…**

Salimos de ''HA'' en camino a mi casa, supongo que Jade suele ser buena persona cuando se lo propone o quiere algo, no debería subestimarla. Me quede dormida en su coche hasta llegar a mi casa así que al llegar, ella me ayudo a salir del auto estaba algo mareada. Entramos a mi casa y por lo que vi no había nadie en casa solo una nota en el sillón donde mi mama mencionaba que se iría de visita con mi abuela por 2 días ya que estaba algo enferma. Espero se recupere pronto

**-Bueno Vega, ya te traje a tu casa. Estas más tranquila?**

**-Sí, muchas gracias **

**-Bueno, y me podrías decir de que trato tu sueño?**

**-No sé si pueda, siento que si lo digo algo malo pasara… Lo único que si te puedo decir es que estas tú en el**-Hice una ligera pausa, ella solo me veía pensativa-**Por primera vez en tu vida, tratarías de ser amable conmigo y quedarte el día de hoy?**-Le dije suplicante, ella estaba dudando- **Trina no estará, salió de fiesta y me da miedo estar sola-**

-**No creo que algo malo te pase pero si fuese así me encantaría quedarme y verlo-**Sonrió maliciosa. Yo solo rodé los ojos pero logre que se quedara.-**El hecho de que me quede no es por ser amable contigo, sino porque quiero quedarme.**

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, me agrada que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir actualizando pronto '' __**FranIam'' **__La historia se irá desarrollando así que no se desesperen pronto habrá mucho __**''Jori''**_


End file.
